1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a tiled display device including a plurality of display panels, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely adopted.
A digital information display requires a large screen since it is mainly used in public places. Currently, a single flat screen display device having a 100-inch screen or more is not commonly available. Such a large-size, single flat screen display device is very expensive. Accordingly, several small-size display devices are connected to each other to form a large size display device, which is generally referred to as a tiled display device.
The tiled display device drives several display panels which appear as a single screen. The tiled display device divides an original image into the number of display panels and drives the divided images through the respective display panels. Each of the display panels includes a display region to form an image thereon, and a cover provided in an external part of the display region to support the display panels.
As described above, a conventional tiled display device divides the original image into the number of the display panels to be driven by the original image. However, the overall image is distorted by the cover provided between the display panels. That is, the images on the display panels adjacent to each other are spaced as much as a width of the covers. Thus, the images formed on regions including the covers are distorted and look wider than those formed on the display panels.